Headhunters: The Magnificent Seven
Introduction Diversity was fun while it lasted but we are down to seven white dudes in the 2019 Headhunters competition, mostly bearded. Today we say goodbye to the improbably run of Neck-Fix and Chill. In Memorium: Neck-Fix and Chill It is only fitting that the team whose name riffs off of "Netflix" should be eliminated the day before Disney Plus drops. Now they will have plenty of time to chill and enjoy a buffet of Disney content that was probably available somewhere else before it was available here but for some reason everyone is acting like it's been locked up in a vault for 50 years with no access point. Among the top eight, Neck-Fix had by far the fewest bid wins with three. They blew their nest egg on Carson Wentz, who ended up benched. They splurged early for Zeke, who has been a fantasy disappointment (for his ADP and bid price). And Tyler Lockett went down in Monday's matchup with a leg injury that sent him to the hospital, giving the reeling Chris P the window he needed to slink into week eleven. No one expected much from this team after they zeroed out early, but they made waves and outlasted some heavy hitters. But when the chips were down and the gloves came off, so did her head. Neck-Fix and Chill: New Releases Should be interesting to see how these guys get bid on with Carson and Lockett on the bye. Do bubble teams let them go because they need immediate help? Are people going to invest in them for the championship run? And Zeke once went for $563. No one more than 316 left, so what will he go for this time? #Ezekiel Elliot #Chris Carson #Kenyan Drake #Tyler Lockett #Courtland Sutton Week Ten Bidding Results Bid Bullets: *Al Snow? More like Al SnOh No Baby What Is You Doin? * I admit, I was ragging on Bobecue for bidding on RoJo Dojo but he outscored Kamara 26-16 so I guess jokes on me? Maybe I should just keep my beheaded mouth shut. *This was Bobecue's week to shine as he used his strength in budget to upgrade at every position. He should now be set up to survive the bye week for Arizona and he is still 2nd in FAAB. *Cam Shaft decided the right price for Stefon Diggs was every penny he had left. Turns out a quarter of his remaining bank account would have done the trick. This transition period between bidding huge on guys and bidding small has been interesting to watch. Your Financial Portfolio Amounts changed already just do points and per points *Best Investor: Cam Shaft *Worst Investor: Chris P's Neat Team Week Ten Results * Biggest Climber: Bobecue Chicken (Up 7 Spots) * Biggest Faller: Neck-Fix and Chill (Down 5 Spots) Narrow Defeats Margin of Defeat for Last Place Teams: Kings of the Castle Dungeon Dwellers Draft Dodgers Power Rankings 1(1). Al Snow's Fav Squad Mahomes lit it up this week for Al Snow, who (lucky for everyone else) missed on Kamara but could easily scoop up Zeke and pair him with Christian McCaffrey this week. 2(3). Ron Saquonson Saquonson's ascension continues as their recent surge in scoring has brought them up to 4th on the season scoring list. It's no coincidence that the two best teams have fantasy's two best QBs. Lamar Jackson has been a showstopper. Oh yeah, and this team scored 209 with Cooper Kupp dropping a goose egg. Scary stuff. 3(5). The Guilloteam I guess it's okay to blow all your cash on one player if said player is going to get you 40 points a game. 4(4). Chris P's Neat Team At some point you gotta imagine that this team is going to go off, and they've had two mediocre weeks in a row so it might be coming soon. But now that Adams is healthy again he has a bye. 5(2). Cam Shaft The weakest of the two teams who have zeroed out on their FAAB, Cam Shaft has some byes and injuries to navigate and is for sure at their weakest point in week 11. 6(8). Bobecue Chicken Huge bounty last week with Kamara, Woods, and Watson, and now they are in position to continue collecting fantasy studs like stones in the Infinity Gauntlet. I didn't think this team would survive September but now I think they have a shot at winning this whole thing. 7(7). Dog The Kareem Hunter Dog has the waiver priority over every team, so he will win any tied bid. He also is somehow third in FAAB, having survived an entire moon cycle without being in the top 50% in terms of budget. Let's see what big moves they make now that every team is beginning to look like a pro-bowl roster. Average Scores of Eliminated Teams Remaining Budget Bye Weeks *Green Bay Packers *New York Giants *Seattle Seahawks *Tennessee Titans That's it for this week. Happy bidding!